


Fragile Balance

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: Jean has to deal with the unexpected and wonders how it will effect her circumstances with Scott and Logan.





	Fragile Balance

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. This was on the archive once before when I posted it under my main account Marf_redux but I didn't care for my old stuff being on the same account as my new so I moved it over here to an older unused account.

Fragile Balance.

Jean Grey Summers lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She normally slept through the night safely between Scott and Logan but today she had found out something that threatened to end the rather unusual existence she'd found herself living these past few months. She supposed it was inevitable that it would end. She still could hardly believe it had started at all.

She thought back to how it had all started and wondered once again how things all of this had happened. It had been just after the trouble with Magneto, and Scott had begun making an effort to put their relationship back together. For a time it had nearly seemed like things would go back to the way they had been, but then one night out of the blue Scott had asked the one question she'd been fearing ever since she found him.

He had looked at her and asked if she'd slept with Wolverine while he was assumed dead. Her face had told him all he needed to know. He had left before she even had a chance to explain and she hadn't seen him for several days. Finally she'd told Logan about it and he'd gone after Scott promising her he'd bring him back.

She'd spent the next several days full of worry and fear that one or the other would be hurt. She supposed she should be grateful for the friends of humanity causing trouble that managed to take her mind off images of Logan and Scott killing each other.

When they had finally returned the last thing she had ever expected had happened. Scott and Logan were waiting for her in the boat house when she got back from working out. She had started to ask what was going on but Scott asked her not to talk. Then he'd kissed her and moved aside to allow Wolverine to kiss her. She could still recall the shock that had followed when Scott kissed Logan after that. She recalled her questioning response. "The three of us?" She also recalled that at their nod she'd stopped worrying and just gone with it.

That had been four months ago and now she wondered if instead of getting caught up she should have made them explain themselves. To this day she still didn't know what transpired between them to bring about the change in their situation and even though it would be easy to look she'd never had the nerve.

She knew it wasn't all for her benefit as they weren't always together sometimes she was alone with her husband and other times she was alone with Logan. She even knew that sometimes they were together just by themselves. She wondered if it was normal not to feel much jealousy but she supposed normal really wasn't something any x-man was familiar with.

She wondered what the other X-men thought of their living arrangements it was no secret that Wolverine's belongings had been moved into the boat house and that he slept there every night. No one had said anything to her other than a knowing wink from Gambit at the three of them during his infrequent visits to the mansion. She shook herself what the x-men did or did not think wasn't the problem. The problem was what Hank had told her when she visited him in the medical lab earlier that day. She'd been feeling a bit run down and during his test he had learned she was pregnant. She'd wanted children for years but the timing had never seemed right and she would be over joyed if it wasn't for the fact she had no idea who the father was.

The timing of her pregnancy left who exactly was the father in doubt. She couldn't help but wonder if the fragile balance that had been established among the three of them would be torn apart by this news. She still worried that Scott would snap under the pressure of his experiences as host to Apocalypse and if the child was Logan's would that only make things worse.

There was also Logan to consider he seemed to be all right with sharing her but what about a child. Would his sense of honor allow him to stay with them if she and Scott were to have kids? She frowned as all the possibilities went through her head.

"Jean, are you okay?" She nearly jumped Scott was looking at her now his head raised. She felt Logan stir on the other side. She could see the concern etched on Scott's face and knew if she turned she'd see it mirrored on Logan's.

"I have something to tell you both." Jean said knowing she couldn't put it off any longer. "I'm pregnant." All that greeted her pronouncement was silence and she had no idea how things would turn out.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
